Disparu
by Zoe8344
Summary: Ron disparait suite à une mission juste après avoir appris les fiançailles d'Hermione Granger et de Victor Krum. (un peu de Harry&Ginny)


Cela fait maintenant 10 ans que la guerre est finie, bien sûr il reste encore quelques mangemorts qui souhaiteraient, reprendre la place de Voldemort pour répandre une nouvelle fois la terreur, mais les aurors sont toujours présent pour les affronter et garder le monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui en sécurité.

Harry Potter qui a été le sauveur durant cette guerre travail aujourd'hui en tant qu'auror ainsi que moi le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Hermione, elle a choisi une toute autre direction puisqu'elle est devenue rédactrice en chef de l'un dès plus grands journal en Bulgarie, je me rappel encore très bien du jour où elle nous la annoncé, il y a maintenant quatre ans.

 _Harry et moi attendions l'arrivé d'Hermione au chaudron baveur, elle avait une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Quelques minutes après notre arrivés, elle nous a rejoint à notre table._

 _Alors qu'elle est cette grande nouvelle que tu avais à nous annoncer._

 _On à chercher avec Harry ce que cela pouvait être toute la journée._

 _Eh bien j'ai été nommé rédactrice en chef du journal !_

 _Mais c'est génial, nous allons fêter cette grande nouvelle._

 _Mais il y a juste un détail, le poste se trouve en Bulgarie._

 _En Bulgarie ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Voilà comme vous le savez le journal pour lequel je travail, est un journal concernant les infos dans le monde entier, la rédactrice en chef à dû partir en retraite et ils ont toute suite pensé à moi, c'est une occasion que je ne peux pas refuser._

 _Quand est-ce que tu dois partir ?_

 _La semaine prochaine._

 _Tu as intérêt à revenir nous voir par contre._

 _Promis Harry je le ferais._

Elle est revenue quelque fois les deux premières années, en particulier les jours de fêtes, noël, anniversaire ainsi que le jour du mariage de Ginny et Harry. Aujourd'hui elle revient de très rare fois, ces deux dernières années je n'ai dû la voir seulement une fois, le jour de noël au terrier.

J'ai appris aujourd'hui par la presse anglaise qu'elle allait se marier avec l'un des plus grands joueurs de quiddich, Victor Krum, je ne savais même pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne me l'a jamais dit dans les peu de lettres que j'ai reçus de sa part, elle me parlait surtout de son travail qu'elle adorait.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour où je faisais semblant de dire que tout allait bien mais aussi que j'étais content d'avoir appris les fiançailles de ma meilleure amie. Je pense qu'Harry savait ce que je ressentais, il connaissait tout de moi après toutes ces années passées en tant que partenaire, ami, frère.

Nous étions au bureau quand notre chef, nous a prévenu qu'une nouvelle mission nous attendais, un mangemort que nous recherchions depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Il a été vu dans le nord de l'Angleterre, préparez vos affaires et allez-y le plus rapidement possible, je ne veux pas qu'il nous échappe.

Très bien, on y va.

Près Ron ?

Toujours pour une nouvelle mission.

Nous avons transplané là où il avait été vu pour la dernière fois. On s'est retrouvé près d'un lac presque gelé par le froid.

Nous avons sortis nos baguettes près à nous en servir, quand il est sorti de nulle part. Il a commencé par lancer un doloris à mon ami. J'ai réussi à le figer pour qu'il tombe à terre et pouvoir le ramener pour l'interroger mais cela avait l'air tellement simple, pour un mangemort aussi recherché que lui.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Comment ça ?

Ça a l'air bien trop facile pour un mangemort de sa catégorie.

C'est vrai, tu crois que cela était un piège.

Je ne sais pas mais nous devrions partir le plus vite possible, transplane avec celui la, on se retrouve tout de suite.

Très bien.

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de transplaner en même temps que mon ami que je sentis une drôle de sensation dans tout mon corps, je me suis retrouvé à terre et j'avais mal, tellement mal mais je me laissais faire, comme si j'avais besoin de cette douleur pour ressentir que j'existais encore. Puis au bout d'un moment cela s'est arrêté, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, peut-être était-ce Harry qui était revenu pour moi.

Mais je n'avais plus la force de marcher ni de garder les yeux ouverts, je les ai fermés en repensant à Hermione, celle qui devrait être ma femme, et non la fiancée de l'autre mais tout cela était de ma faute je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité sur mes sentiments et je l'ai perdu.

Pendant ce temps au ministère,

Après qu'Harry soit arrivé au ministère pour interroger la personne qu'il venait d'arrêter, il ne vit pas son meilleur ami, il avait peut-être atterri directement dans le bureau pour déposer ses affaires avant de nous rejoindre pour interroger l'accuser.

Mais il ne le vit pas revenir, alors après l'avoir laissé à d'autres aurors pour qu'il puisse être interrogé il alla voir au bureau. Ses affaires n'étaient pas sur son bureau, il n'y en avait aucune d'ailleurs, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il décida alors de transplaner là où ils c'étaient trouvés quelques minutes plutôt mais ne vit personne, pourtant son sac était toujours là, puis il vit la marque trônant dans le ciel celle qui avait été autrefois la marque du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait son partenaire, son meilleur ami, son frère, il devait le retrouver et il ferait tout pour ça.

Finalement au bout de combien de temps je ne saurais le dire, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit sombre, le sol était froid. En regardant autour de moi je vie que j'étais enfermé dans une cave, il y avait très peu de lumière et mon corps était encore endoloris.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, des heures ou bien des jours je ne sais pas j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait du mangemort que l'on recherchait, il s'agissait bien d'un piège.

Je le sentis me tirer par le bras et quelque seconde plus tard je me suis retrouvé dans une grande pièce, je ne savais pas ce qu'allait être la suite des évènements, est ce que j'allais mourir ici ? Est-ce qu'Harry savait que j'avais disparu ? Est-ce que l'on allait à me retrouver ? Tellement de questions, quand je sentis de nouveau un sort me parcourir le corps, c'était peut-être la fin…

A suivre…


End file.
